Outer Space Human
by Anna Alford
Summary: ONESHOT! Cassie is a 17 years old girl who believes in aliens. She works at a space-investigation centre, as a cleaner. One night, she gets locked up in the building. Then, when she is trying to sleep, she meets someone she won't forget that easy...


So, yeah. I wrote this story like one year ago for school. I reread it yesterday and decided I wanted to share it with the world. It's not really a fanfic, but one of the characters resembles one of the characters from Shugo Chara!. Still, it's not that one, I only copied the appearance a little ^w^"

Anyway, I hope you like it.

Claimer: I own the whole story, everything included, characters, places, plot, everything.

---------------------------------------------------------------

A long time ago someone came up with a story, a silly story about things, "humans", being able to live in outer space. It became a great hit, some people believed it, some didn't, but it surely left a great impression. Nowadays there are a lot of stories about it. People started calling the things, which should be living in outer space, aliens. People started investigating outer space and a lot of weird, some may say scary, stories popped up. But there are still people who are diehard believers in life on other planets.

I am one of these people. My name is Cassie, I'm still only 17 years old, but I truly believe in the existence of aliens, or how I call them, Oh's (stands for Outer space Humans) I work part-time at a space-investigation centre, as a cleaner. And I study one of the most common studies, health. I openly tell people about me believing in Oh's, most of them say I'm crazy, some agree with me and others don't know how to react. There are some things I need to learn and earn before I can prove their existence, but I'm determined to prove it one day at all costs, even if I have to die.

Today is a regular day for me, when I come back from school I have to clean the space-investigation centre's floor and stairs.

While I was mopping the floor together with the other cleaners, some businessman passed by. I overheard them having a conversation about some strange light they had seen last night. I immediately got interested, but someone turned on the vacuum cleaner and I didn't hear anything anymore. My thoughts drifted away, fantasising about what that light could be. Maybe it was a spaceship, maybe the Oh's would finally come visit earth, maybe they would finally come and take me away from this crappy planet… no, that's just stupid, I may believe in things like life in outer space, but that just wouldn't happen.

While deep away in my own thoughts I kept working like there was nothing going on. After a while everything was clean and I went to put away the cleaning tools. While I was in the closet, suddenly the whole building went black. Every single light went out, not much later I heard the front door getting locked. Again, again they did it, they forgot about me and locked me up. It certainly wasn't the first time, so I was used to walking around alone in this huge dark and creepy building.

My footsteps echoed while walking through the big hallway. I was looking for a place where I could sleep a little. Although I wasn't exactly scared, it was still creepy to sleep here. Finally I had found a good place to sleep, underneath the stairs there was a little place where I wouldn't be seen quickly. Wrapped up in a warm blanket my eyelids began to feel heavy, not long after that I fell asleep. I wasn't completely asleep, I could still hear it when something happed, but I slept. Finally I could get some good rest, after all those long days of working, at school, at work and at home. No, my life wasn't exactly easy, I even had to work after I got home. Since my dad had passed away when I was four, and my mom was ill most of the time, I had to take care of everything in the house. And after that there was also still the homework I had to do for school. Life was hard, but it was worth it, my goal in life was big, but with all this work, I would surely reach it.

While I was sleeping sweetly, my ears picked up a sound. What was it? It sounded like… footsteps? No, more like… wait, I didn't recognise this sound, it was totally new for me. As the sound came closer I got scared. What could it be, I would recognise it if it where burglars, but it didn't sound like that. The sound grew louder, and light started to burn through my eyelids. I was scared, but curious. The curious part took the better of me and I peeked through my eyelashes.

At first, I only saw that the hall was being lit up. As the sound came closer, the hall got lighter. Then, something appeared. The light it gave off hurt my eyes. I couldn't clearly see what it was, but it was certainly human shaped. But instead of walking, it floated, like a feather. And at it's back was a tail, like a cats tail, it waved back and forth while making a swishing kind of sound. It stopped and turned around. My eyes were getting used to the light. I got to see a face, it was… like a normal humans face, that of a boy. Everything about it was like a boys, he only had a tail and ears, cat ears.

I was studying him while I suddenly realised that he was also getting a great look on me. I was fully light up by the light he was giving off. It was strange, I had never seen this kind of thing before, but I wasn't scared.

"My my, what do we have here. A little human, and female to." A voice made the air shudder. The voice was deep and had traces of sadism in it. But it's English was fluent. It made me want to run away in fear, but I didn't I was still to curious to let my fear get me. The voice spoke again while the boy came closer.

"What are you doing here little human girl, don't you know it's dangerous in here at night, especially when you are alone." A grin appeared on the face of the boy, but his mouth didn't speak. Now I noticed how clear his voice was, he wasn't speaking, he was using his mind to speak to me, it was telepathy. I opened my mouth to answer him, but he immediately covered it with his hand.

"Don't speak, they will hear you. And believe me, you don't want them to hear you. Just think what you want to say." I nodded and tried. "Like this?" "Yes, like that." "Okay, so to answer your question. They locked me in, I was putting away the cleaning tools, then they forgot about me and locked me in." His expression changed. "Who?" "the other cleaners, but this wasn't the first time, so I didn't really care." His tail stopped waving and his ears turned around, he heard something. And I heard it to. It was loud and was coming this way. He grabbed my blanket and covered himself and me with it. He stopped glowing.

Something stomped by. "Where is that cat-boy, he should be around here." Someone was screaming with a cracky voice, I could almost imagine how this person would look like. After a while the hallway was silent again. The only thing I heard was our heartbeats… our? So, he also had a heart, which meant he was more normal that I thought he was.

"Little girl, you should leave this building for now, if they find you they will certainly eat you." "e..eat?" He nodded. "Those things aren't human, but they also aren't like me. They're monsters, they're hunting me, but if they find something tasty they will take the time to kill and eat it." My face turned a little pale, this wasn't what I imagined when I thought about life in outer space, or other inhuman things. No, I certainly would never think of this. "B.. but how do I get out of here, the door is locked, and there's no other exit." "That's a problem yeah… I'll take you, just hold onto me and close your eyes, I'll bring you home."

Since this was my only way out I agreed. I grabbed onto his shirt while he lifted me up. When had my eyes closed I started to feel heavy for a while, then I felt nothing, nothing but this strange inhuman guy.

Again, I couldn't stop my curiosity and peeked through my eyelashes. What I saw was incredible, we were flying, flying above the complete city. And not just a little above the highest buildings, but almost as high as the clouds.

I looked up and saw his eyes clearly for the first time. They were beautiful, full of colours, like two sparkling rainbows. His pupils were two slight stripes, just like a cats. I got completely lost in his eyes and didn't notice we arrived at my house.

He opened his mouth. "Hey, didn't I tell you to keep your eyes closed." "huh? Oh, we're here already?" He nodded and wanted to fly away again. "Hey, wait a minute!" He turned around and looked me right in the eye. "what?" "Well, thank you… I think. Anyway, I wanted to ask you something, where are you from?"

A grin appeared on his face and he came closer again." "As you already guessed right even before you saw me, I am not from this planet, I am from your beloved outer space, from a complete other universe, an universe where the people are all like me, every single one has this kind of ears, tail and eyes."

"Then… why did you come here, and when, and how?" "I came here, because I was bored at my home planet, everything there was so plain it almost pained me. So I decided to leave and go to some other universe, that happened to be this one, and this was the only planet with normal looking beings. I landed yesterday, and came here with nothing but my own flying power."

I was amazed, that this really existed, I couldn't believe it. His ears turned again. "I gotta go, goodbye." "Wait!" He stopped. "Will… will I ever see you again?" "That, my dear human girl, is a good question." He turned around again and floated around me. "I don't know, maybe if you come to that place again at night, but I guess not, it's dangerous in there so I'll probably won't come there anymore.

Maybe I'll visit you, maybe we'll meet somewhere else. I don't know, but… I think we surely will meet again… someday." With those words he disappeared into the night sky. Leaving me behind at the front door of my own house.

The next day there was an article in the newspaper, it wrote about a strange light shooting through the bright night sky. Nobody knew what it could be, some scientist said it was a normal shooting star, but other people thought it was an alien space ship, ready to take over Earth. But I knew better, because I was with that light at that moment, but I would keep this to myself for eternity.

---------------------------------

Well, that was that, I hope you liked it, and if you want, please R&R.

I am thinking about making this into a real story, and not just a oneshot, but I'm not sure yet ^w^"


End file.
